


Amanda O'Neill And The Bunny Girl

by TheAkkoSimp



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akko in a bunny girl costume, Bunny Girl, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Friends to friends who fuck to lovers, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAkkoSimp/pseuds/TheAkkoSimp
Summary: In which Amanda sees Akko wearing long, fluffy bunny ears and a cutesy morphed nose.Or.Amanda and Akko have sex.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill
Kudos: 15





	Amanda O'Neill And The Bunny Girl

For Amanda, it was a perfect peaceful weekend evening.

She was hanging out with Akko at the Red Team’s dorm since the rest of their teammates were scattered around the castle or at Blytonbury. Amanda wasn’t in the mood to do anything that day and had asked Akko if they could simply hang out at either of their dorms. And Akko, because she is a great friend, put aside any plans that she might have had for the weekend just to keep Amanda company. She even offered her dorm.

Amanda was having so much fun cheering on Akko as her friend casted the Metamorphie Faciesse. Akko has improved in leaps and bounds with that spell these past years, now being able to shift from cartoonish transformations into realistic ones. When Amanda called for a new animal, Akko instantly complied.

A grin etched into Amanda’s face, choosing the next animal after Akko finished shifting from wolf into human.

“Bunny!”

Akko giggled, turning first into a white bunny that had her eyes and hair. The Akko-Bunny waved cheerfully at her, and Amanda waved back. Not that she would say it out loud, but this particular transformation of Akko was really damn cute.

Moments later, Akko shifted into a realistic, picture-perfect bunny that hopped around, causing Amanda to laugh merrily.

Akko ended the spell to laugh alongside Amanda. “How was that?” she asked with a grin.

“Pretty good,” Amanda said, lazily sprawled on Akko’s bed. What a great way to kick back and relax. Amanda wouldn’t ask much more from life at that moment.

She watched Akko become thoughtful before her face beamed.

“Let me show you something. Give me a second!” Akko focused for a moment before she once again called out, _“Metamorphie Faciesse!”_

Long, white, and fluffy-looking bunny ears with black marks on their tips sprouted from the top of her head, and her nose also shifted into a bunny’s nose. 

“What do you think? After some practice, I can now do this hybrid variation at will, and for other animals too! It’s not really as useful as the perfect animal transformation, but Chariot said that it’s pretty impressive and-“

While Akko happily rambled about, she didn’t notice that Amanda’s jaw was now hanging open, looking at her with wide eyes. Amanda could feel her cheeks heating up, and a haze entering her mind.

The bunny ears!

The nose!

This... this was the cutest thing that Amanda had ever seen!

Everything happened so fast. One moment, Amanda was sprawled on Akko’s bed. The next, she quickly stood up and threw herself into Akko, closing her eyes.

There was a nice sensation in Amanda’s lips. It felt soft and had a distinct taste of cherries. She moved her lips, savoring the feeling. She wanted whatever this was to last for as long as it could.

Something soft poked against her nose, making her giggle. Amanda suddenly realized that she couldn’t hear a thing, and she wondered what happened to make Akko stop talking.

Amanda opened her eyes to see that Akko’s eyes were wide with shock, staring back at her. For that matter, Akko’s face was really close… and why were their noses touching?

Slowly, and almost mechanically, Amanda’s brain realized why Akko wasn’t talking. Amanda had silenced her. By pressing their lips together. She’d just kissed Akko.

Panic!

“Akko, I’m so sorry!” Amanda quickly apologized, backing away from a still shocked Akko. Amanda felt mortified, and shame coursed through her body because of what she did.

Akko pressed one hand to her mouth.

“That… that was my first kiss…” she said quietly, her eyes becoming glassy and distant. Amanda wanted to kick herself into oblivion upon hearing that.

How could she make this mistake? Things were going so great. Why did she have to go ahead and ruin her friendship with Akko?

“Akko, I… shit. Please, forgive- “Amanda began to apologize, only to be interrupted by a giggle.

“Hehe, so that’s a kiss in the lips…” Akko’s voice sounded happy, and she brought both hands up to cup her cheeks. A blush formed on Akko’s face, and even though she felt like a ghoul, Amanda couldn’t help but like that blush.

“I liked it!” Akko finally declared after a moment of introspection, beaming a megawatt smile towards Amanda; her eyes sparkling. She didn’t seem angry, and Amanda felt hope stirring inside of her. Maybe she could still salvage her friendship with Akko. But first, she had to apologize properly.

“Akko, I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention to kiss you,” Amanda spoke sincerely, “And I’m also sorry for taking your first kiss.”

Akko tilted her head to the side, looking puzzled. “Why are you sorry, Amanda?” Akko asked, “I wasn’t expecting it, yeah, but I’m not mad.”

Amanda let out a mixture between a sob of relief and a laugh. A weight lifted off from her. Akko really was the best.

“Besides, wasn’t that your first kiss as well?” Akko questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Nope! Sorry, but that ship sailed a long time ago,” Amanda declared with a grin. A sly smile formed on Akko’s face, and she pinned Amanda with a pointed stare.

“It was your first kiss,” Akko said with security in her voice. Amanda was only able to last a few seconds before sighing, looking away for a moment.

“Yeah, it was also my first kiss,” Amanda said rather lamely. Her cheeks felt hot from the slight embarrassment, and she heard Akko laugh again.

“Then why were you so worried? Did you think I was going to be angry?” Akko asked. Amanda turned towards her and saw the concern in Akko’s eyes. Amanda felt touched.

“I did,” Amanda nodded slowly, “I thought I’d just ruined our friendship.”

She looked directly into Akko’s eyes.

“We are still friends, right?”

“Of course we are, Amanda!” Akko exclaimed with determination, “I don’t want you to ever doubt that!”

Amanda smiled, soft and genuine in a way that only Akko could make her.

“Say, Amanda…”

“Yes?”

“How was it? The kiss, I mean,” Akko asked with curiosity, giving Amanda a soft smile of her own.

Amanda’s answer was swift. Now that she knew that Akko was fine with what happened, Amanda could allow herself to be honest.

“It was good. Really, really good…” Amanda trailed off, thinking back to that sensation. She searched for a better way to express herself and recalled what Akko said with a grin.

“I liked it!”

“Would you… like to k-kiss again?” A strong blush appeared on Akko’s face as she stuttered, and she looked momentarily surprised by her own question. Combined with the fact that she still had those long, bunny ears alongside her morphed nose, it made for a sight that greatly appealed to Amanda.

“Y-yeah!” Amanda answered in an instant, her heart beginning to hammer. She swallowed the lump in her throat. “C-come here!” she said, stretching out her arms.

Akko hurried towards her before practically throwing herself into Amanda’s arms, standing slightly on her toes and pressing their lips together once again, being the one to start the kiss this time.

Amanda moaned in delight. Now that Amanda was aware of her own actions, and knowing that they both wanted this, the kiss felt even more amazing.

Akko pressed herself against Amanda, and she walked back until her legs scrapped against the frame of Akko’s bed. Amanda sat down, gently easing Akko into her lap. When they separated, both were slightly out of breath.

“Akko…” Amanda whispered, running one hand through Akko’s back. Her heart hammered against her ribcage, and her face must have been as red as her hair.

“Amanda…” Akko whispered back, running her hands through Amanda’s hair before pressing their foreheads together and chuckling.

“We are… moving pretty fast for two girls who hadn’t had their first kiss just minutes ago,” Akko spoke quietly, separating their foreheads to look at Amanda.

Amanda stared straight into those crimson eyes that held a ton of emotion. She swallowed hard but spoke resolutely.

“If you wanna stop, just say the word,” unspoken was the promise that Amanda would understand if Akko wanted to stop. That was the thing between the both of them. Akko knew Amanda to the point that some things didn’t need to be said, and the same also applied in reverse.

“I… just…” Akko hesitated, opening her mouth before closing it again. She wrapped her arms around Amanda’s neck, resting her head on Amanda’s shoulder.

“Amanda, whatever happens… let’s never stop being friends. Please?” Akko spoke softly, her voice quivering a bit. It was almost a plea, and Amanda gently tightened the grip that she had around Akko’s waist.

“Of course, Akko. It’s a promise,” Amanda answered softly and with honesty before she cupped Akko’s cheek, kissing her again.

Akko let out a soft moan of appreciation, and Amanda felt their tongues brush together. Akko opened her mouth, and Amanda instantly obliged.

They continued like that for a while, with their tongues wrestling against each other in a wild, passionate kiss. After once again breaking apart to catch their breath, Akko buried her face on Amanda’s neck.

“Amanda, I-I want to…” Akko’s trailed off. Her voice was full of something that drove Amanda wild.

Amanda softly caressed her head. She also wanted to continue things even further, but she didn’t know how. Amanda had thought that she’d be prepared for her first time. That when the time arrived, she’d show her partner a good time. Right now, Amanda wanted nothing more than to make Akko happy.

“I want this too, Akko,” Amanda said, her confidence leading her, “I want this to be special. For both of us.”

Akko made eye contact again. Amanda was beginning to become a fan of Akko’s eyes. Especially when all that emotion was directed at her.

“Then… then do what you think feels right, Amanda, and I’ll do the same for you…” Akko spoke with fervent confidence and promise in her voice. Amanda felt her breath hitch.

Do what feels right. Of course. It was that simple. At the end of the day, for better or worse, they were both people of instinct.

Well, to begin with…

Amanda quickly kicked off her sneakers, doing the same for Akko’s. Her eyes observed the bunny ears that Akko still sported. She reached for her wand, focusing her mind on an image. Amanda channeled her magic, and pointed the wand at Akko, _“Metamorphie Vestesse!”_

When the poof of smoke that enveloped Akko disappeared, Amanda observed what her mind had created.

Akko’s white shirt was now a black, strapless corset with red laces that tastefully showed cleavage. The red sweatpants that she wore disappeared, leaving her in matching black panties, with black lace-up stockings now hugging both of her legs. A bow tie and white collar appeared on Akko’s neck, with two white cuffs materializing on both wrists. Finally, a bright, glossy red lipstick now adorned Akko’s lips.

Amanda felt her breath being taken from her.

It was a bunny girl costume that would have made waves in the most high-end casinos back home, but only because of the girl that wore it.

Akko had a fit physique. Her legs in particular were downright breathtaking in those stockings. A few scratches and scars of different shapes and sizes marred Akko’s arms. She’d seen those before, and Amanda knew that the more of Akko’s body she explored, the more she would find.

Amanda wanted to find them all. 

She’d been aware that Akko was a looker. They’d complimented each other before. Playfully and friendly, almost like a competition of who could sing more praises to the other. They laughed that day, reaching the mutual agreement that the both of them were hot.

Now, Amanda could appreciate the beauty of Akko. She was a beauty that was ready for Amanda to take.

Akko whistled as she looked down at herself while the color in her cheeks increased.

“So, I take it you want me to keep the bunny ears?” she asked with a teasing grin. Her eyes were eager.

“Y-yeah,” Amanda stuttered, feeling the color in her own cheeks increase, “I mean, why let ‘em go to waste?”

Akko hummed thoughtfully, looking at Amanda with mirth in her eyes. She tasted her lips and broke into a giggle.

“Lipstick, Amanda?”

Amanda was also a bit surprised, but the intent behind her spell must have added that for a reason. Akko leaned forward, pressing her lips against Amanda’s cheek.

“Oh, my…” Akko smiled, staring at the bright kiss mark that Amanda knew was now there, “What a pretty shade…”

Amanda let out a groan at the way Akko’s smile was beginning to make her feel. Maybe the red lipstick was something of a turn on for her. She set down her wand on the bed, feeling a haze setting on her mind. Her arms began to reach for Akko, but instead, Akko held them gently.

“Give me a moment,” Akko said with a coy smirk. She grabbed her own wand and pointed it towards the door. With a twisting motion from Akko, the lock on the door was put in place.

Ah. Right.

“You know, I was thinking…” Akko trailed off, setting down her wand beside Amanda before she once again wrapped her arms around Amanda’s neck, bringing their faces closer.

“Yes?” Amanda asked, feeling the closeness of their breaths. She fought the urge to capture those lips that were so close to her mouth.

“How about a little competition?” Akko spoke eagerly with a grin on her face. She planted a kiss on Amanda’s nose, then on her cheek, and finally under her chin.

“What do you, ah!... What do you have in mind?” Amanda asked, feeling her skin on fire each time Akko planted a new kiss.

“ _Metamorphie Faciesse_ against _Vestesse_. Let’s see whose spell lasts longer…”

“You’re on…”

Amanda couldn't wait anymore. Her lips immediately captured Akko’s. She moaned at the feeling and taste provided by the lipstick.

Amanda’s arms roamed through Akko’s back, feeling the bare skin and muscle in her shoulders. They traveled slowly down Akko’s back, reaching her waist. Amanda grabbed Akko’s butt and gave it a tentative squish, causing Akko to gasp in delight.

Akko wrapped her arms around Amanda’s neck, burying her head on Amanda’s shoulder. It was Amanda’s turn to let out a gasp when Akko planted kisses on her neck, and then on her throat. She tilted her head back to give Akko more space to kiss.

On instinct, Amanda’s hands reached towards Akko’s bunny ears. She caressed them softly, tracing a path from beginning to end with her fingers, getting a reaction from Akko. Amanda will never forget the erotic sound that Akko made at that moment.

“A-Am-Amanda!” Akko gasped loudly. Her voice was heavy. Lust, need and passion mixed together, and Amanda thrilled at being the cause. Akko was under a spell as Amanda continued stroking her bunny ears. Gasps, moans, and curses escaped in loud whimpers from Akko’s lips as Amanda continued to perform that action. Amanda could hear that erotic melody all day, but she had other plans.

Her hands moved away from Akko’s bunny ears, leaving her as a whimpering mess that begged for more, and Amanda was more than happy to oblige. She ducked her head, leaning back into the bed, and taking Akko with her. Amanda moved until her back touched the wall, and she gently accommodated Akko so that the two rested next to each other. It was a bit cramped, but Amanda felt confident that they could work with this.

Akko kissed her again, and Amanda moaned at the intensity that Akko was producing. Not to be outdone, her hands reached towards Akko’s chest. She palmed one breast and gave it a gentle squish. Akko moaned into their kiss, and Amanda capitulated on the opportunity to insert her tongue on Akko’s mouth.

Their tongues met each other, and it soon devolved into a sloppy kiss. Amanda’s fingers touched the laces of the corset, and she made quick work of half of them before slightly pulling down the piece of clothing.

Akko shivered as her chest was exposed, and she broke the kiss to whimper when Amanda rested both hands on her breasts. Amanda gently palmed both breasts, slowly dragging her fingers down Akko’s perky nipples.

Amanda took hold of Akko’s waist to bring her closer, placing her mouth on one breast while she caressed the other with her hand.

Akko panted heavily as Amanda put all her attention into her chest. She planted kisses around the nipple before dragging her tongue leisurely on it. Akko’s fingers dug into the back of her head, and the erotic sounds that she made gave more fuel to Amanda’s lust.

Amanda backed away from Akko’s chest, grabbing the black panties that had already become wet. She pulled them down, with Akko raising her hips and legs to allow Amanda to take them off, leaving them resting at her feet.

Akko’s wet pussy was a mouth-watering sight. The small bush added to its charm, and Amanda could feel the arousal getting to her head, but she focused. Just like Akko said, Amanda would do what felt right.

She undid the last of the laces in the corset to take it off, leaving Akko wearing nothing but the stockings, cuffs, collar, and bow tie. Amanda looked on with awe at the sight.

Akko’s blush was now a rosy tint on her cheeks as she stared back. Her half-lidded eyes were clouded with lust. Amanda couldn’t believe that they’d gone this far, but she wasn’t about to complain or stop.

She wanted this. But more importantly to Amanda, Akko also wanted this.

Amanda leaned forward, and Akko stretched her arms, welcoming Amanda with another kiss. One of her fingers lifted Akko’s chin, and Amanda began trailing a path of kisses down her neck.

While she did that, her hand began traveling downwards. She traced it along the crook of Akko’s neck and through the valley between her breasts, feeling Akko shiver from the sensation. Her hand reached Akko’s navel, and Amanda traced a circle around Akko’s toned stomach.

Amanda’s hand reached its final goal, making a tentative touch on Akko’s folds, feeling just how wet Akko had become. Akko let out a moan, panting hard.

Amanda cupped her cheek gently, staring straight into crimson eyes and speaking in a soft tone, “Akko, I’m… I’m going to…”

A small, bashful smile formed on Akko’s face. She looked happy at what was about to happen, and Amanda could feel the rapid beat of her own heart looking at that wonderful sight.

“Amanda. Take me.”

Fuck! Those words sent a shiver down Amanda’s spine, but she was more than ready to oblige.

One finger entered Akko’s folds, and the reaction was instantaneous. Akko threw her head back, a moan of pleasure escaping from her lips. Amanda cursed hearing that sound, holding Akko tightly as she began to set a rhythm of pleasure.

Amanda took Akko’s breast into her mouth. Her tongue danced wildly against the soft mound, while her finger continued its ministration inside of Akko.

“M-Motto! Motto! Motto! Amanda, onegai!” Akko begged through her harsh panting, reverting back to her native tongue in her lust. Amanda didn’t need to speak Japanese to understand. A second finger entered Akko, and Amanda increased the speed at which she pleasured Akko.

It felt hot. Everything about this felt hot. Amanda brought their lips together. Akko’s tongue instantly lashed out, and Amanda’s did the same. The intensity was like nothing Amanda could have expected. 

Amanda tried to keep up, but Akko’s tongue eventually won. Amanda moaned when Akko’s tongue entered her mouth, but she relished in the feeling. Akko began to buck her hips to meet the rhythm that Amanda had set with her fingers, increasing the pleasure.

“Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!” Akko panted against Amanda’s mouth. Amanda let out a curse of her own, and she added a third finger inside of Akko, making her scream with pleasure. Amanda was far too gone to care about how loud they were being.

She felt her fingers become wetter with each second, and she knew what was going to happen soon. It was almost a shame to have to ruin those wonderful stockings, but it would be for a good cause.

“A-Amanda! W-Watashi… Watashi wa...!” Akko panted harshly; her breath hot.

With one final thrust, it happened. Akko let out a scream, her body stiffening momentarily. Amanda felt her essence drench her hand.

Amanda held Akko gently with one hand, while her other hand was kept inside of Akko as she rolled her hips slowly.

“Amanda…” Akko panted. She was sweating, and her hair was beginning to stick to her forehead. The bunny ears were still there, and they moved in rhythm with the rise and fall of Akko’s chest.

When Akko finally came down from her orgasm, she looked at Amanda with half-lidded eyes. Amanda's mouth parted slightly at the sight, feeling her cheeks flush.

“Amanda, sugoi…” Akko laughed merrily before shaking her head and focusing. “Amanda, that… was amazing.”

That was everything that Amanda wanted to hear at the moment. Amanda slowly removed her drenched fingers from inside Akko, feeling the warmth of Akko’s essence.

Before Amanda could react, Akko moved, gently grabbing Amanda’s hand.

Akko brought Amanda’s drenched fingers into her mouth, surprising Amanda. She licked them, slowly at first as she tasted her own essence. Akko dragged her tongue on Amanda’s fingers in an erotic manner, all the while looking directly into Amanda’s eyes with red eyes full of passion.

Amanda closed her eyes, letting out a whimper of pleasure at just how extremely fucking hot she found this action. Akko alternated between licking and kissing her hand before leaning forward and kissing Amanda.

The taste of Akko’s essence made Amanda melt into the kiss. She savored it, dragging her tongue on Akko’s lips. When they separated again, Amanda looked at Akko with need. Akko’s smile was soft as her hands reached towards her. Amanda felt her body relax when Akko grabbed the black shirt that she wore. She moved in auto-pilot, helping Akko to remove it.

Akko’s mouth opened slightly, staring at Amanda.

This was nothing new. They’d seen each other wearing only their bras and a pair of pants each before. But this wasn’t the same, and the way Akko looked at her now made the color in Amanda’s cheeks increase.

Amanda reached back, grabbing the hook of her bra and unclasping it. Akko’s eyes widened, and the bunny ears stood up as Amanda slowly removed the piece of clothing.

Akko leaned forward. For a moment, Amanda thought that she was going to kiss her, but Akko placed both hands on Amanda’s shoulders. Gently and slowly, Akko made Amanda lean back on the bed.

If Amanda was blushing before, now she was sure that her cheeks and hair made her look like a tomato when Akko remained still; a complicated emotion reflected in her eyes.

Amanda unzipped her jeans, and Akko helped her out of them as well, leaving Amanda covered only by her wet panties. For a long moment, Akko simply looked at Amanda.

She didn’t know what Akko stared at for so long. Sure, Amanda was confident in her physique and good looks. She knew she was hot. Akko also had an attractive physique and was a looker. Not to mention that she had a better chest than Amanda.

“Something wrong?” her question was almost a grumble. It snapped Akko out of her trance.

“Sorry, Amanda. It’s just… I was admiring how beautiful you are. You are just so beautiful…” Akko’s words were quiet but held confidence and sincerity in them.

Amanda knows she’s been called hot many times. She’s called herself hot many times.

Amanda can’t recall being called beautiful. Not with the amount of sincerity and emotion held in Akko’s voice.

Akko leaned closer and began kissing her. She kissed her lips, her cheeks, and her chin. Akko moved to her neck, tilting Amanda’s head back, and kissing her throat. Each kiss was like a hot fire being pressed against Amanda’s skin.

Akko planted a kiss on the crook of Amanda’s neck before reaching her bosom. Amanda let out a gasp of delight when Akko palmed one breast, while her mouth was placed in the other. She felt Akko give careful attention to each of her breasts, dragging her tongue and fingers on Amanda’s aroused nipples.

Amanda moaned, leaning her head back. She felt a few beads of sweat form on her forehead, while her already wet pussy also became wetter.

Akko kissed the underside of Amanda’s chest, continuing with her path of kisses down Amanda’s navel. While she kissed her stomach, her hands took hold of Amanda’s panties, pulling them down slightly. A curse left Akko’s lips when her eyes landed on Amanda’s pussy.

Shivers of pleasure traveled down Amanda’s body when Akko’s mouth got close to her pussy. She could feel Akko’s hot breath on it. Akko kissed her thighs, planting small kisses around Amanda’s lower region that were driving her crazy.

“Akko. Take me.”

Akko didn’t need to be asked twice.

The moment that Akko’s tongue brushed against her folds in a tentative lick, Amanda moaned loudly. A guttural sound formed on her throat, escaping from her lips as Akko dragged her tongue on Amanda’s wet pussy.

Akko’s fingers gently parted her folds, and Amanda felt pleasure course through her body when her tongue finally entered her.

“A-Akko…!” Amanda’s eyes widened when Akko began to pleasure her. Her body trashed, and her hands rested on Akko’s head, holding her tight.

Akko grunted, using both hands to hold down Amanda’s legs, while her tongue continued going in and out. Amanda cursed and screamed. One of her hands rested on her nipple, while the other held Akko’s head down. She dragged her hand through her own aroused nipple and toyed with it. Anything to increase the already heavenly sensation that Akko provided.

The hand that held Akko’s head down touched one of the bunny ears. Amanda caressed it, and Akko moaned loudly as she increased the intensity in which her tongue circled Amanda’s folds.

It was beginning to become too much for Amanda. A heavy feeling began building on her stomach. Amanda cursed out loud. She went through every single curse that she knew, screaming with a passion that she’d never felt before. All because of the way Akko's tongue worked her folds.

When her climax arrived, Amanda threw her head back, her mouth parting slightly as the intensity of her orgasm crashed against her. She felt her essence flow, and Akko kept her tongue inside, tasting all that she could.

Amanda whimpered, feeling the effects of her orgasm. Her eyes were shut tightly as Akko slowly and carefully dragged her tongue all around Amanda’s lower region.

“Akko…”

Akko trailed another path of kisses. From her drenched folds and into Amanda’s stomach. Amanda was a mess.

“Please…”

Akko buried her head on Amanda’s chest, nuzzling against her breasts.

“Please kiss me…”

Akko cupper her face and kissed her softly. Amanda moaned, tasting her essence on Akko’s lips as the two of them made out leisurely.

When their kiss ended, Amanda finally laid back, feeling Akko resting beside her.

Sweet and blessed clarity returned to Amanda, and she opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling of Akko’s bed before they turned towards Akko, who stared back. The biggest, most satisfied smile was present on Akko’s face, and Amanda couldn’t help but form one of her own.

Then, she noticed that Akko still had the bunny ears. On the other hand, the red lipstick, cuffs, collar, bow tie, and stockings were gone, leaving Akko bare.

“Well,” Amanda spoke quietly. “ _Vestesse_ lost this time…” Funnily enough, looking at the now completely naked Akko, Amanda didn’t feel like she’d truly lost.

Akko blinked at her, looking puzzled for a moment before her eyes showed the light of comprehension. She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Amanda’s forehead.

“Aw, the lipstick’s gone…” Akko pouted, “And it was such a pretty shade…”

Amanda had just finished having sex. Mind-blowing, heavenly sex. She’d just given her virginity to Akko. That kiss just made the color in her cheeks explode.

“D-dammit, Akko! Y-you could have just looked at your b-body!” Amanda stuttered as her heart raced once again.

Akko laughed merrily, and the Metamorphie Faciesse finally ended. The bunny ears disappeared, and Akko’s nose returned to normal.

“I guess you are right,” she spoke cheerily before her eyes widened. She stared past Amanda, her mouth quivering before she began laughing uncontrollably.

Amanda could only stare blankly back at her.

“Oh, kami-sama! I totally forgot!” Akko laughed with tears in her eyes, “L-look behind you…!”

Amanda turned around.

The eyes of Shiny Chariot stared back from Akko’s poster. Amanda, who was still in a post-sex brain coma, said the first thing that popped into her mind.

“Did you enjoy the show?”

Akko laughed even harder, and Amanda soon joined her. They laughed for a good while before stopping to catch their respective breaths.

A comfortable silence settled between them as they both rested against each other. Suddenly, Akko moved so that she was laying on top of Amanda. She wrapped her arms around Akko’s waist, and their eyes made direct contact.

“We are still friends, right?” Akko asked, mirroring Amanda’s question from before.

“Of course we are, Akko. I don’t want you to ever doubt that,” Amanda answered readily, mirroring Akko’s words from before.

It was Amanda’s turn to ask a question.

“Akko, will you be my girlfriend?” Amanda was surprised at how smooth that question came out. But thinking about it for a moment, her mind had been made up as to what she wanted.

Akko’s cheeks gained a pretty, rosy tint. Her smile and answer were immediate.

“I’d love that, Amanda!”

That settled things as far as Amanda was concerned. Amanda smiled at her girlfriend, who laughed as she hugged her.

“Hey, Amanda?”

“Yeah?”

“Sex before becoming a couple or even a date? How American of you!”

“What?! I’m sure that happens in Japan as well!”

“Haha! That’s true since I just did the same!”

Their conversation and playful ribbing went down a well-traveled path, and Amanda was pleased by how smooth the transition from friends to friends who fuck to lovers was.

* * *

* * *

Some time later-after kissing some more and cleaning the room, not to mention themselves-the two of them entered the Green Team’s Dorm.

“Hi, everyone!” Akko waved towards Sucy, Lotte, Constanze, and Jasminka, who sat at different parts of the room.

“Hi, Akko!” Lotte answered back.

“Hey,” said Sucy.

“Good evening, Akko,” Jasminka spoke.

 _“Hello,_ ” was written on Constanze’s board.

“What’s up, guys. How is it going?” Amanda called and got similar responses as her girlfriend.

“Akko, Amanda, look, we brought some pastries. There’s plenty,” Lotte said, taking a nearby bag and opening it to reveal a couple of boxes.

“Ah! Thanks, Lotte!” Akko’s eyes sparkled, and she beamed a smile at her teammate. Amanda could also do with some food.

Akko walked towards Lotte, and Amanda followed her girlfriend. When she passed by Sucy, though…

“So, congratulations on the sex,” Sucy said out loud, smirking at Amanda and showing every single one of her teeth.

“How the hell do you know that?!” Amanda demanded immediately, not even attempting to deny it.

“The four of us actually went to search for you two at our dorm earlier,” Sucy drawled out, “When we found the door locked by the spell that only the three of us know how to put in place, it was only obvious. Well, that, or Akko could have been… having fun by herself,” she said, her face twisting. 

“What spell are you talking about?” Amanda asked absentmindedly. Sucy had just put the image of Akko masturbating in Amanda’s head. She relished the thought for a moment, knowing that she’s going to ask her girlfriend to do just that for Amanda at the next chance that they have some alone time together.

“Something that Lotte found in a book,” Sucy shrugged, “It locks the door and puts some wards that prevent the sound from the inside to be heard outside.”

So that’s why no one bothered them even with how loud they were. And Akko had known. Amanda thought back to all the loud, erotic sounds that Akko made just for her. She made a mental note to do something extra nice for her girlfriend whenever they have their first date.

That spell sounded useful. Amanda will ask Akko to show her that spell as soon as possible and then the two of them can-wait a second!

“Lotte?” Amanda asked,” “Why would she…?” her voice trailed off.

“You aren’t the only one having sex,” Sucy mocked, “Speaking of which, you two had better not used my bed. That’s only for Lotte, Barbara, and myself.”

“What the hell?!” Amanda thinks that’s a perfect reaction to hearing that statement. Not only from the reveal that Sucy and Lotte were having threesomes with Barbara, but also because the three of them beat Amanda to losing their virginity.

“Did I stutter?”

“Congratulations!” Lotte said to Akko, who was already munching on a pastry, and so only raised a thumbs up to Lotte in appreciation.

Amanda looked at her own teammates, who raised thumbs up of their own towards her. She grinned, right until Constanze wrote on her board again.

 _“Welcome to the Non-Virgins Club,”_ read the sign. Amanda flipped her off. Jasminka laughed heartily at her girlfriend’s message.

Akko walked up to Amanda, offering her a pastry with a smile. Amanda took it gladly with a smile of her own, noticing some crumbs on Akko’s lips. She leaned forward and licked them off, causing Akko to giggle when Amanda’s tongue remained on her lips even after the crumbs were gone.

“Gross,” Sucy called out loud. Amanda flipped her off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a humble offering to Femslash February and to the Akko/Amanda (AmAkko? AkkoManda?) shippers.
> 
> My original intent was to have some plot to go along with the porn. Alas, this is my cross to bear.


End file.
